Shortest path problems may be used to represent a variety of situations, often represented in the form of a graph. For example, navigating from one city to another in the shortest time may require determining which roads to take and/or which cities to pass through along the way. Finding solutions to shortest path problem may be computationally expensive, and the necessary computing resources to solve these types of problems often scales rapidly with more complicated graphs.